Aspects of the exemplary embodiment relate to a system and method for playing a game and find particular application in connection with a photograph-based game in which captured images are automatically assessed, based on their compliance with a task provided in the game, using an image analysis method.
Games involving images have been used in a variety of applications. For example, games have been used to address computer vision problems. See, for example, von Ahn, L., and Dabbish, L., “Labeling images with a computer game,” in Proc. SIGCHI Conf. on Human Factors in Computing Systems (Vienna, Austria, Apr. 24-29, 2004), CHI '04, ACM, New York, N.Y., 319-326, which uses an interactive system for image segmentation. Other games, such as Peekaboom, ESP, and Google Image Labeler have proved useful in the generation of costly ground truth for machine learning and pattern recognition experiments (see, e.g., von Ahn, L., Liu, R., and Blum, M., “Peekaboom: a game for locating objects in images,” in Proc. SIGCHI Conf. on Human Factors in Computing Systems (Montreal, Quebec, Canada, Apr. 22-27, 2006); and R. Grinter, et al., Eds. CHI '06. ACM, New York, N.Y., pp. 55-64). Other games involve users checking-in to specific places or social networking sites to earn rewards and badges from brands. These games provide no user interaction other than in playing the game.
The exemplary embodiment provides a game which can be played by one or multiple players and which makes use of images submitted by players.
Incorporation by Reference
The following references, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties, are mentioned:
The following relate generally to game systems: U.S. Pub. No. 20010049084, published Dec. 6, 2001, entitled INTERACTIVE REWARDS-BASED PEDAGOGICAL SYSTEM USING AN ENGINE OF ARTIFICIAL INTELLIGENCE, by Darryl Joseph Mitry; U.S. Pub. No. 20030069832, published Apr. 10, 2003, entitled METHOD FOR ATTRACTING CUSTOMERS, ON-LINE STORE, ASSEMBLY OF WEB PAGES AND SERVER COMPUTER SYSTEM, by Ralf Czepluch; U.S. Pub. No. 20070243936, published Oct. 18, 2007, entitled INTERACTIVE TOURNAMENT CONTEST, by Bill Binenstock, et al.; U.S. Pub. No. 20070270224, published Nov. 22, 2007, entitled METHOD AND APPARATUS FOR OPERATING A MOBILE GAMING SYSTEM by Eric L. Abbott; U.S. Pub. No. 20080167079, published Jul. 10, 2008, entitled WINNER NOTIFICATION SYSTEM by Brook W. Garrettson, et al. U.S. Pub. No. 20080045339, published Feb. 21, 2008, entitled GAMING SYSTEM HAVING AWARD RECOGNITION, by Chang-Han Lin; U.S. Pub. No. 20090265383, published Oct. 22, 2009, entitled SYSTEM AND METHOD FOR PROVIDING IMAGE LABELING GAME USING CBIR, by Subhajit Sanyal, et al.; U.S. Pub. No. 20100210358, published Aug. 19, 2010, entitled MODIFICATION OF IMAGES FROM A USER'S ALBUM FOR SPOT-THE-DIFFERENCES, by Gabriela Csurka, et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 7,313,276, published Dec. 25, 2007, entitled METHOD AND DEVICE FOR OPERATING AN ELECTRONIC COMMUNICATION NETWORK GAME, by Kim Simelius, et al.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/050,587, filed on Mar. 17, 2011, entitled SYSTEM AND METHOD FOR ADVERTISING USING IMAGE SEARCH AND CLASSIFICATION, by Craig Saunders and Nicolas Guerin, discloses computing the profile of a person base on categorization of images in the person's collection.